1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ornamentation of shoes, garments and accessories, and in particular to a system for supporting detachable, interchangeable ornaments that may be used in conjunction with a wide range of apparel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leather and manufactured goods (such as handbags and shoes) and apparel frequently feature various forms of ornamentation, such as inexpensive or imitation stones, sequins or decorative metal buttons. In addition to a purely decorative role, such ornaments may serve as clasps, catches or fulfill other functional purposes. Typically, the manufacturer of a decorated article sews the ornaments directly onto the material of the article. This practice affords permanence and durability, but obviously restricts the wearer to the arrangement as sold.
To provide greater ornamental flexibility, designers have for years utilized ornament bases that contain integral magnets, freeing the customer (or the manufacturer, prior to shipment) to substitute one ornament for another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,764 describes earrings whose bases contain small magnets. The base serves as an anchor, attracting the ornament magnetically and providing a shoulder over which the ornament may be snugly fitted.
Magnets suffer from several disadvantages as attachments to garments. First, because ornaments tend to differ in size and footprint, it becomes necessary to produce a separate magnet for each type or class of ornament. Unless the magnets are ordered in great quantity, this can prove expensive.
Second, magnetically secured ornaments are most often round, since this shape offers greatest convenience for placement and removal. But a round ornament will rotate about a central axis, and unless it is cylindrically symmetric, the ornament will tend toward an awkward appearance as it rotates from its intended orientation. The magnet can be made off-round to limit rotation, but this approach increases the cost of the magnet and may limit its convenient use.
Third magnets can attract foreign metal objects whose accumulation degrades the appearance of the ornaments and may cause damage thereto.